


Insomnia

by Melancholy Madness (Rosebud_Girl_12)



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Cross posted on Wattpad, Insomnia, Lol sleep wuts dat lmao, M/M, OT4, Polyamory, Wrote this when i should be studying for my math test tomorrow but oh well, accedentaly wrote mostly WoosungxHajoon haha oops, dojoon likes hughs a little too much, hajoon wants to cuddle, if i fail i fail :p, jaehyeong just wants to sleep, jaesung and dosung if you squint, like squint really hard - Freeform, please dont read this sammy, sammy is a soft confused boiyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosebud_Girl_12/pseuds/Melancholy%20Madness
Summary: Sammy just can't seem to fall asleep. The others are there to help him. Fluff ensues.●Cross-posted on Wattpad





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHHHHH WHY AM I DOING THIS I HAVE A MATH TEST TOMORROW OH WELL GUESS ILL FAIL HAHAHa

The dark of night casts shadows through the small room, the blue tinted moonlight bringing a dull shine to the gentle air

It was a bewitching sight on the cold October night.

The dorms are settled with the sounds of sleep, no one could be heard, not even a peep.

That is, except for Sammy

The eldest boy is laid flat on his bed staring blankly at the bunk above him

The stars reflect off of his face, and if it weren't for how tired he was, he would have snuck out of the dorms to stargaze atop the dorm building roof.

Sammy's so damn tired, so why can't he fall asleep?

It's been at least a couple of days since he's gotten a proper night's rest.

Is it the comeback?

No, it couldn't be. He remembers sleeping soundly the night before the album dropped and feeling super confident about it after people started listening to it.

He backtracked his thoughts to the first night he couldn't seem to fall asleep

Everything was normal that day. A couple performances with their new songs, a small lunch from a street vendor in the city, some more performing, and off to bed.

Although, now that he thinks about it more, he seems to remember specific things about that day.

He remembers they way Dojoon's angelic voice powerfully sang their title track at their Music Bank performance, not to mention how he looked angelic too. The sadness of the song was prominent in his style of singing, the hurt and pain of the song's storyline coming to life, especially the harmony part at the end, all because of Dojoon. He was the mood setter of their music.

Although...

That wasn't the only thing about Dojoon that he loved.

His smiles, his bubbly laugh, his odd humor, and the cute way he sometimes stumbles on his words in both Korean and English. His clingy nature, that always left him feeling all warm and fuzzy after the other wraps him in a warm hug.

He's the friend that brings excitement and spontaneousness to life. That extra spiciness in his curry. The pillow that smacks him in the face in the middle of an intense pillow fight with the other members that induces a fit of giggles.

Sammy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

' _no, I don't like Dojoon like that,'_ he tells himself.

 _'C'mon Sammy, think!'_ he tries, wracking his brain to see if he remembers anything else

And he does.

He remembers looking back at Hajoon at the drum set when the camera's panned away from him. He remembers the younger looking so concentrated, but not in a bad way. It was a concentration fueled by passion, filled with the emotion for their song. Not to mention the way he snaps the fuck up on stage, going from a soft, shy looking boy to a man with a sharp gaze and deadly eyes. Hajoon was the heart of their music, the pulse.

He can't help himself but to think about other Hajoon things.

The younger's cute SpongeBob laugh always able to brighten up the days of even the most depressed Sammy. His adorable chubby Cheeks just make him wanna hold Hajoon and protect him from all the bad things in this world, like people who are mean to puppies and kitties, or people who steal candy from babies.

He's the kind of friend that will give you expert advice when you have a problem. His tendency to watch and listen to things rather than to be apart of them Sammy knows isn't a pessimistic antisocial attitude, but rather him being a kind listener and analytical observer. He's like the warm, fluffy duvet on a comfy mattress that you wrap yourself in after you've had a rough day. The comfortable silence that consoles you when you want to be left alone.

 _'nope_ _, I don't like Hajoon like that,'_  
Sammy tells himself after a turn to his side to stare at the wall instead

So he goes and ponders more, searching through the thoughts blinking in and out of his mind as he's stuck in his exhausted haze.

And what does he find?

He remembers hearing the gentle bass line of their song, played by none other than their maknae Jaehyeong. It was an entirely perfect representation of their youngest; the gentleness but stability described the boy perfectly, the steadiness was how he was always there for you with whatever problems you're facing

Sammy just feels so comfortable around Jaehyeong, like they're more than just bandmates. Jaehyeong, to him, is like the small blanket a mother lays gently on her child after they've fallen asleep from staying up late for a family movie night.

He's the one who makes sure that you're absolutely ok in any situation he finds the two of you in. The one who holds your hand when you're scared and need to be held. He's the one who will understand you, no matter how complicated you may seem

Sammy finds himself smiling at the thought of Jaehyeong trying to hug him and be all touchy during their vlives. He finds it assuring, knowing that Jaehyeong isn't weirded out by affection. He loves the way Jaehyeong rests his head on his shoulders and opens his arms for hugs whenever possible, especially during vlives.

Sammy feels his face going hot after he curls in on himself, his lips pursed as he's stuck contemplating his feelings.

Yeah, he knows polyamory is a thing, but he's never been able to actually experience it for himself. Hell, he's already 25 and doesn't even know his own sexuality. And besides, he doesn't even know what the other members would think of him.

Sammy shuffles tiredly out of bed and to the kitchen to drink some water, because, one, he needs to get his mind off of this before he gets some major stress acne, and two, water always tastes better at 3am for some reason.

The moonlight and dark of night enveloped the rest of the dorm in dark shadows. The moonlight was just barely peeking through the windows, blocked out by the artificial lights of the bustling city.

Sammy tries his best to stay as silent as possible when he fills up a small glass at the sink. Leaning over the kitchen counter, he takes a small sip before his thoughts take over again.

Why now? Why did this sudden realization have to Dawn on him now? In the middle of the night all because he couldn't sleep? And in this phase if his life and career? Why now? Why-

"Hyung?" he heard someone ask with a strained voice

Oh no.

"Ha...joon?" he hesitates

Hajoon does his best to make as little noise as possible as he shuffles over to where Sammy is leaned over the counter

"Why are you still up?" He asks gently, and it's then when Sammy notices he has a fluffy blanket wrapped around himself

"I-" he stumbles over his words "I couldn't sleep, yeah."

"Oh. Ok." The younger answers, probably thinking, Sammy guesses.

"Do you maybe wanna cuddle on the couch or something?"

' _Wait,_ _'_

Sammy almost chokes on his water

' _Hajoon_ _wants to cuddle with me on the couch at 3am all domestic and shit_ _?'_

Sammy doesn't believe this. But then again, it's 3 in the morning and he's already lost all sanity anyways, so what's the difference?

"Cuddle?" He asks, making sure Hajoon really did say that

"Yeah, I can bring pillows from the bedrooms and we can just fall asleep here," he says as if he knew Sammy would ask that

"Uhhh," Sammy makes an awkward, indecisive noise before internally saying  _'fuck_ _it'_  and answering, "Sure, why not?"

"I'll get pillows and blankets. You lie down on the couch, ok?"

"Ok?" Sammy unsurely answers, waiting until Hajoon leaves before he gets comfortable on the plain couch.

It's then that Sammy's cheeks go red in embarrassment, realizing that just moments ago he was trying to deny his love for the members and now he's blindly accepted the offer of a cuddle session from one of them.

Oh, how screwed he is.

"Woooosuuungiiieeeeee," he hears another voice call out from what sounds like the other side of the dorm after a minute or so.

"Dojoon?" He knows it's him, he can tell by his voice but asks anyway.

"Mhm!" Dojoon answers, shuffling closer to him with another fluffly blanket wrapped around his figure and a pillow tucked under his arm "Hajoonie said you couldn't fall alsleep, so I'm here to help."

"By help do you mean cuddling me to death?" Sammy raises an eyebrow.

"Precisely," Dojoon answers before jumping into the couch right next to the older leaving no room to move and then engulfing him in a bone-crushing hug.

Sammy feels his heart pounding faster and faster as his face defaults to an awkward smile. He hopes Dojoon can't hear his heartbeat.

"You're so warm," Dojoon drowsily sighs, slowly drifting off into Dreamland

Sammy shifts awkwardly in Dojoon's hold, thinking to himself ' _D_ _i_ _d_ _you really have to make a panicked gay panic this late in the night???'_

But Sammy decides to not let his anxieties get in the way, or rather, he tries to. He tells himself to just enjoy the fact that this is even happening.

"I'm back," Hajoon announces softly as he comes into Sammy's veiw after a minute or so, holding a few pillows and a second blanket in his hand, along with their half asleep maknae's larger, bony hand in his smaller, soft one "And I brought a plus-one." He smiles sweetly

Sammy looks up and notices how Jaehyeong's eyes light up as soon as he's able to comprehend the scenario playing out around him.

"I just wanna sleep with hyungs," Jaehyeong comments as he tries to fight sleep for just long enough to be able to not collapse right then and there, clinging onto Hajoon's smaller figure.

"C'mon guys," Sammy says, feeling butterflies in his stomach. "Let's just sleep."

Jaehyeong clumsily detaches himself from Hajoon and stumbles over to the couch. He lazily drapes his lanky body across the two oldest members and falls asleep immediately.

Sammy grunts from the sudden weight and shifts a bit to lie more comfortably. He yawns, and closes his eyes, waiting to fade into dreamland.

"Hyung?" he hears Hajoon ask. Sammy opens his sleepy eyes and lifts his head to face him, letting out a small hum of acknowledgment.

"Sleep," Hajoon says. He gently smiles and drapes one of the blankets onto Jaehyeong and Dojoon. He arranges the pillows against the back of the couch and one under Dojoon's sleepy head.  


Sammy reaches up and snakes his hand around Hajoon's wrists. The younger looks down at him and tilts his head to the side.

"Aren't you gonna sleep?" Sammy asks, eyebrows quirked upwards

"Yeah," Hajoon answers, his voice breathy. He picks up another blanket and climbs onto the couch, wiggling his way in between Sammy and the back of the couch. He then drapes the blanket across the both of them, and shifts to face Sammy, who's trying his hardest to fall asleep.

"You still can't sleep?" Hajoon asks in a hushed voice

"Yeah," Sammy groans, turning to his side. It's only then that he notices how close his face is to Hajoon's. There are butterflies in his stomach, and he feels the blood rushing to his face, painting his cheeks and ears a soft shade of pink. He hopes Hajoon can't tell.

Hajoon lifts his hand up to Sammy's face, and the older can faintly see a small smile on the younger's face, showing what looks like fondness. There's something hidden in Hajoon's eyes--Love or admiration, Sammy guesses--that has his face going almost completely red 

"Sleep, Hyung," Hajoon says softly

Sammy hums as an answer, sleep creeping up on him. He feels safe, warm and fluffy surrounded by his members--His second family. His eyes flutter closed, finally relaxing for the first time in what feels like forever.

The part of Sammy that's still somewhat awake can faintly hear what sounds like Hajoon saying "Goodnight, Hyung."

That same semi-conscious part of him can feel the gentle press of lips to his forehead. 

He smiles,

He's finally asleep.  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> I originally started writing this the night of the comeback and it's taken me exactly a month to complete uwu
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated ^^


End file.
